The invention relates to an energy absorbing device associated to a safety lanyard, and comprising a body equipped with means for passing the rope to generate a securing force due to the friction of the rope when the latter slides on the body.
The main function of such a device consists in limiting the force exerted on the rope when stopping a mass in movement, notably in case of a climber falling. Known devices are generally formed by a simple metal plate drilled with several circular holes for passage of the rope, so as to form an interleaving of several elementary turns. The diameter of each hole corresponds appreciably to that of the rope. Fitting of the rope on the body of the device is complicated, as the rope has to be passed at least five or six times through the holes to achieve a sufficient securing force.